Other Side of Paradise
by CrazaGurl107
Summary: Annie and Jack get married. On their honeymoon, something bad happens. Something really bad. Dumm dumm dumm...This is my first story. Please read and Review.


So Weird does NOT belong to me {character, song, ect.} Only this idea does. Please Read and Reveiw. Thank You.   
  
  
Annie Thelen stood in front of a full length mirror, in the room where she would be getting dressed in later. She held a beautiful white wedding gown in front of her. Annie smiled at her reflection. The dress was perfect. She thought of the day Jack Phillips proposed.   
  
****Flashback****  
  
One Month Earlier......  
  
Annie sat in the living room of the house she shared with Jack. She was waiting for Jack to come home.  
He said he had a surprise for her.They were also going out to dinner. Annie was going crazy as she sat  
around and waited. After a few more minutes of waiting, she heard the front door open. Annie  
jumped up and went to greet Jack. "Hey, sweetie." he said, smiling. "Hey, Jack." Annie said, giving him  
a brief kiss on the lips. They parted after a minute. "I'm gonna take a shower." Jack said. "Alright."  
Annie said. "Find out what you're gonna wear." Jack told her. She nodded. They both walked to their  
bedroom. Annie went to the closet and began looking through her clothes. She heard the shower start.  
After a few minutes, she had found what she was going to wear. "Annie!!!" Jack called, from the shower,   
"Come here!" Annie went into the bathroom. Jack pulled back the shower curtain and stuck out his head.   
"Join me." he told her. Annie smiled. That was an offer she couldn't reffuse. "I will." Annie told him. Jack put his head back in the shower. Annie got undressed and got in. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He smiled again and kissed her. After they broke apart, Jack handed her a very weird looking bar of soap. She gave him a questioning look. He smiled broadly. "Put in under the water." he told her. Annie gave him another questioning look, but did as he told her to. As she turned, Annie heard shaving cream being sprayed. The "soap" began to dissolve, revealing a diamond ring. "What's this?" Annie demanded. Jack said nothing and pointed to the wall of the shower. He had written: WILL YOU MARRY ME?, on the wall with the shaving cream. "Oh, Jack!" Annie exclaimed, happily, "Of course I will." Jack took the ring from Annie's hand and put it on her ring finger.Then Annie gave Jack a passionate kiss on the lips.   
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
Annie smiled at the happy memory. She put the dress on a chair that was in the corner. "Hey, Annie." Fiona Phillips, Jack sister and one of Annie's bridemaids, said as she entered the room. "Hi, Fi." she replied. Fiona was dress in the baby blue bridemaids gown, even though the wedding wasn't untill 6:00 that evening and it was only 1:00 in the afternoon. Annie began to pace the room. She was nervous. "You need to chill." Fi told her. Annie sighed. "I know." she said. *I wounder if Jack's nervous.* she thought."You don't need to be nervous." Fi said, "You don't need to be." "The wedding's in, like, 5 hours." "Go talk to Jack." Fi said, "I just talked to him. He's just as worried." Annie laughed. "That is so hard to believe." she said, "Jack's Mr. Level headed." Now it was Fi's turn to laugh. "Go find Jack." Fi said. Annie sighed and left the room to go find Jack.  
  
****About Five Minutes Later****  
  
"Oh, Jack." Annie murmured, as Jack held her close, "I'm so nervous." Jack smiled. "Annie, sweetheart. There is nothing to be nervous about." he said, gazing into Annie's blue eyes, "I love you, you love me and we are getting married." Annie smiled. Annie moaned softly as Jack kissed the side of her neck. "Jack!!" Carey called, from somewhere outside the room, "The catierer is here and needs you to sign something." Jack sighed and parted from Annie. "I'll be back." Jack said, giving Annie a quick kiss on the lips and leaving the room. Annie sighed and sat in a chair that was by a window. Jack returned a minute later. Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Annie." Jack said, "I'm soooo glad we're doing this." Annie smiled. "Me too Jack." They kissed. "Hey, Annie!!!" Fi called from outside the room. They broke apart. Annie sighed and left the room. She found Fi standing with Clu. "What's up?" Annie asked as she apporched. "Nothing." Fi said, "Clu me and wanted to settle a bet." Annie raised her eyebrows. "What is it?" Annie asked. Fi smiled. "Are you a virgin?" Clu asked, with a sly smile. "What?" Annie demanded. Fi and Clu began laughing. "Jack!!" Annie called. "What?" he asked, comming over to her. "Your best friend is betting with Fi if I'm a virgin!" Annie said. Jack laughed. "Are you???" Clu asked. "No." Annie said. "Oh, having pre-marridal relations, eh??" Clu said, smiling slyly again. "Yes." Jack said, "What is your point??" Fi smiled. "Clu just lost fifty bucks!" she said. "What did he say on the bet?" Annie asked. "He said you were probably a virgin." Fi answered. Clu sighed,, took his walet out of his pocket, and took out a fifty dollar bill. "Thank you." Fi said, she didn't have pockets, so she put it in her bra. Jack shook his head and walked away. Annie chuckled and shook her head. "Annie?" a voice said, behind her. Annie turned around. "Mom!!" she said, happily. "Oh, Annie." her mother, Lisa Thelen said, hugging her daughter, "I'm so proud." Annie smiled and hugged her tighter. "Come on." Lisa said, "We need to get you ready." They walked back to the room. Fi, Molly and Annie's two other bridesmaids, Sally and Candy, were in the room sitting in chairs and talking. "Hey." Molly said, as they entered the room. Annie smiled. "I need to get all pretty." Annie said. The women all laughed. Soon Annie was dressed in her white gown complete with a viel with a tiara. "You look so pretty." her mother said. Annie smiled and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. "What time is it??" Annie asked. "It's 5:00." Sally said. "Just one more hour." Fi said.   
  
**** One Hour Later****  
  
The organ began playing "Here Comes the Bride". Annie smiled as she linked arms with her father, Kevin. They walked down the asile. When they reached the alter, Annie unlinked arms with her father and linked arms with Jack. *He looks so good.* she thought, smiling. The song stopped playing. The priest began to speak. "Jack Phillips, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and in health. For rich or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Jack said. The priest addressed Annie. "Annie Thelen, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and in health. For richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" " "I do." Annie said. "I pronounce you husband and wife." the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." Jack lifted the viel and kissed Annie on the lips. Then after the broke apart, the song that plays when you walk down the asile began to play as they walked down the asile hand in hand. Annie noticed a guy dressed all in black, sitting alone in a pew, staring at her. That creeped Annie out. But it was her wedding night, and nothing was going to let her be sad.   
  
***** At the reception*****  
  
A drunk Fi and Clu, mocked Annie and Jack. "Will you dance with me my lovely bride?" Clu mocked. "Sure baby, we can dance all night long!" Fi said, her words, a tad, slurred. "Ha ha ha." Jack joked, "That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh." Annie took another sip of her champane. From across the room, Annie could hear a drunken Ned singing, "Here comes the bride all big and wide." Annie shook her head and suddenly began to think about the guy that she didn't know, that was dressed all in black. *Who is he?* Annie woundered, *Maybe it's one of Jack's friends.* "Would you like to dance, my beautiful bride?" Jack asked. Annie put her drink down and took Jack's hand. They walked to the dance floor, as a slow song began to play. Annie reconized it. The song was "My Everything" by 98 degrees. They danced close together, happy that they were finally married. "Who's that guy?" Jack asked. "What guy?" Annie asked. "The guy that's dressed all in black." Jack answered. "I thought he was one of your friends." Annie replied. "Nobody I know." Jack said. "He's been staring at me." Anne said, "It's creeping me out." Jack looked at her. "Let's not think about him. We have other things to be thinking about." he said. Annie smiled. "Yes, we do." she said, kissing him on the lips. The song ended and they walked back to the table. After two hours, Annie and Jack left the reception and headed to Hawii for their honeymoon.   
  
*****Once in Hawii*****  
  
Annie and Jack were staying at the best five star hotel in Hawii. Annie smiled as the bell hop handed Jack the keys to the honeymoon suite. After a few minutes they were outside their room. Jack unlocked the door, opened it, then swept Annie off her feet and carried her into the room. Annie laughed happily and scanned the room. The room was big. When you opened the door it opened into the living room. There was a sunroom conected to it. The kitchen contected with the dinning room. Jack carried her into the bedroom. that was complete with a balcony over looking the beach and master bathroom that had a jacuzzi tub, towels, and candles. Jack set her down on the bed. "I'll be back." he said, leaving the room and then returning with the luggage. "What do you want to do?" Annie asked. "I can think of something." Jack said, smiling at his wife. Annie giggled. Jack sat next to her on the bed and kissed her passionatly on the lips.   
"Hey Annie um do you want anything from room service?" "Like what?" "Well maybe um wine or chocolate covered strawberries or fudge or condoms?" he said muffuling the last word with a cough. "Sure" "Well I guess I will call them then." he said intreged. "Kay I'm gonna hop in the shower. Oh bye the way we don't need the condoms." she said swinging around toward the bathroom. Jack's face grew bright red.   
  
*****Five Minutes Later*****  
  
Annie was sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi wearing a black seethrough bra and underwear.She sat on the edge of the tub and called in Jack with a grin on her face. "Oh Jack c'mere" "Coming sweerheart!" Jack came into the room carring a long stem red rose. Suddenly a shocked expression came onto Jacks face. "What do I look bad?" teased Annie knowing how sexy she looked. "Oh my Annie you look soo great! What is this for?" when Jack said that he suddenly got the idea what it was about. "Annie the last two times you looked this good it was the time when you were walking down the asile and the day we were trapped in that detention room when I finally realized how much I really like you." He said starring well almost practically drooling. Annie got up off the jacuzzi which was now begining to fill with hot water and strawberry scented bubbles. The newlyweds climbed into the tub gracefully. "Jack I'm gonna give you the best you ever had because you are the best and deserve the best." "Annie that should be the other way around sweetheart." They washed and caressed each other gently. Then they got out of the tub and moved onto the king sized bed. Annie and Jack lay in bed and began making sweet and passionate love  
  
*****After A {few} Hours*****  
  
Annie and Jack lay in each other's arms. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. "I love you Annie." Jack said. Annie smiled and placed her ear on his chest, listening to the sounds of his heartbeat. "I love you too, Jack." Annie said. Soon they were asleep.  
  
*****In the Morning*****  
  
When Annie opened her eyes, she was looking at Jack's face. She had fallen asleep in the arms. Annie exhaled deeply. She had never been more happy in her life. Jack was her soul mate, her lover, her husband and her best friend. Jack's eyes slowly opened. "Mornin'." he said, kissing her passionatly on the lips. They broke apart after a minute. "Do you want me to make a shower?" Annie asked. "Yeah." Jack said, "After the shower do you want to make breakfast?" "Nah." Annie said, "We should order room service." Jack smiled. "Do you want to order it now?" Jack asked, "So when we get out it'll be ready." "Sure." Annie said. They got out of bed. Annie headed into the bathroom and Jack leaned over and got the phone off the nightstand. When he put it to his ear, it was dead. *What the hell??* he woundered, *It worked last night.* "Hey Annie." Jack said. "Yeah?" Annie replied, comming out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy white bathrobe. "The phone's dead." Jack told her. "What? How?" Annie asked. "I don't know." Jack said, "It's weird. It's really weird." "Soooo, what are we gonna do?" Annie asked. "I'm gonna go complaine." Jack said, getting out of the bed and walking over to the dresser and getting out a pair of pants and a tank top. "I won't be long." Jack said, as he pulled on his pants. Annie pouted. Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I promise I won't be long." he told her. "Okay." Annie said, still pouting. Jack kissed her deeply on the lips. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." Annie said. Jack left the room leaving her alone. Annie sighed. She walked over to the dresser and got out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Then she, opened the slidding glass door, walked out onto the balcony, closed the slidding glass door and looked at the ocean. It was a beautiful sight to see. The sun was comming up over the ocean. Annie inhaled deeply. She didn't even hear the door open and someone come in. Annie turned around, a man was standing in her bedroom. It was that creepy guy that was at her wedding and reception. Fear ran through her body. Annie felt like running but there was nowhere to move. *How did he get a key?* was one of her many fear filled thoughts, *Only Jack has the key.* Annie swallowed. This was not good. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest. She felt like her heart my pop. The guy took out a gun. *Oh, SHIT* Annie thought. The guy took out a gun. It was a Silenced PP7. *Fuck.* Annie thought. She saw the guy pull the trigger. The bullet went through the glass door and went into her abdomen. Annie stumbled against the railing. Pain shooting through her body. Blood pouring down her stomach. The guy opened the door. Annie closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened her eyes, the guy was standing in front of her. With the strength she had left, Annie kick the guy in the balls, stunning him. She ran past him. Annie stumbled and fell when she reached the ktichen. She noticed she was leaving a trail of blood. Annie tried to stand, but was to weak to. She began sobbing as she heard the guy's footsteps getting closer. When she looked up, he was looming over her. He took out a baggie that had a cloth soaked with something. *Choroform* Annie reolized. "Breathe, bitch." he hissed. Annie tried to struggle, but failed, and ended up taking in a big breath. *I hope I survive this.* she thought, as the darkness began to close around her. *Jack.* she thought, *I love you* The darkness took over her.   
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
Do you think I should post more?? Please let me know. Thank You. ~CrazaGurl~  



End file.
